Life After Death- A Medoran Chronicles Fanfic
by goddess7533
Summary: What happened after Niyx's death? Niyx POV
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'll always be with you, kitten. For as long as there are stars in the sky."

Niyx Raedon's last conscious memory was of Alexandra Jennings, his kitten, sobbing over his body.

 _Kitten,_ his weakened mind tried to whisper. _Don't cry._

But the effort was too much, and so with that, his vision darkened and then disappeared altogether.

Niyx Raedon floated out of the body that had once been him. He floated high, high above his kitten and Mount Paedris. Suddenly he felt an overwhelming urge to close his eyes, and so he did, drifting above the clouds.

Niyx Raedon woke up in an unfamiliar place. The room he was in was pure white with accents of gold. He sat up quickly, noting that the bed he was on was probably the most comfortable bed in the world, and swung his legs out of bed and onto the ground. Glancing down, he started in surprise as his gaping wound had healed completely. Shaking his head in wonder, Niyx stepped outside of the room and promptly stopped. Why? Because he was standing on a cloud.

Niyx wasn't scared of many things, but heights was one of those few. Swallowing deeply, he took a tentative step forward, and then another. Just as he was about to take another hesitant step, a person appeared in front of him.

Niyx bowed his head, saying, "Aes Daega."

"Niyx Raedon." The Tia Auran nodded at him, a small smile on her face. Now that Niyx's head was clearer, he could see evidence of a wound on her torso. Not much, just a small speck of blood here or there but enough for Niyx's Meyarin senses to tell that she was… dead.

"Where are we?" he asked aloud, his mind wandering.

"El L'randae de la M'uerti," responded Lady Mystique. Niyx's inner translator scrambled to decipher her words, and finally translated them.

"The… Life after Death?" he asked. "Does that mean…" He trailed off, leaving his sentence unfinished.

"Indeed, Niyx Raedon. You are dead." She responded in answer to his unspoken question.

"But what about Aeylia? Mayra?" he asked, saddened.

"They must learn to cope, as do we all. However, here is some news that may reassure you. The name of this place is not just a name. There is a meaning for it, but all will be revealed in due time." She answered mysteriously. Before he could ask her more, she disappeared again, leaving Niyx to inch his way across the clouds.

Muttering under his breath about "cryptic Tia Aurans who are too mysterious for their own good", Niyx wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He nearly bumped into someone, and looked up to apologise.

"Oh! I'm so…" The apology died on his lips as he saw the figure in front of him.

Slim, yet strong and beautiful, with wavy brown hair and silver eyes that seemed to pierce your soul.

"Liluthia?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Liluthia Atali was surprised, to say the least. The last time she had seen Niyx Raedon was just before she had died. And before that….

 _"_ _Come on Niyx! Bet I can beat you home!" shouted the young Liluthia, racing her next door neighbour home._

 _Liluthia easily beat Niyx home, when he arrived he gasped, "Lil! Not fair! You had a headstart!"_

 _"_ _So?" she asked. "I bet I could still beat you with my eyes blindfolded!"_

 _"_ _You're on!" Niyx told her, and his sister, Mayra, said, "Ready! Set! Go!"_

 _They both sprinted out of sight easily enough, but Liluthia, young as she was, didn't notice a branch in the way and tripped over it. But before she could hit the ground, she was caught by a pair of strong, young arms._

 _"_ _Niyx?" she whispered, and pushed the blindfold off her face. There he was, amethyst eyes sparkling and black hair pushed out of his eyes. Liluthia was aware of how close he was, of how she shivered under his touch. He watched her intently, gauging her reaction as he moved closer, and closer, and closer, until finally there was no room left between them._

 _The kiss was sweet and soft, and Liluthia kissed him back deeply, finally showing her feelings for him- the feelings she had left hidden all those years._

 _Slowly, they broke apart, smiling and looking into each other's eyes._

 _They had been the perfect couple- until she died._

 _He had been with her then, trying to drive the Sarnarph away, trying to save her. But she had forbidden him to Claim her, and so she died in his arms._

Liluthia shook her head, dispelling the old memories. Her love for him was as strong as before, but she wasn't sure if he felt the same way towards her again.

Her doubts were dispelled when, regardless of the height, Niyx picked her up and spun her around. She giggled giddily, and kissed him firmly on the mouth.

Finally, they separated, and Niyx told her everything that had happened since she died. Aeylia, Aven, Mayra. His Claiming, Aven's killing of the king, the battle at Graevale. Soraya and Xiraxus, being a double agent, learning about A'enara, dying from Vae'varka.

He told her how he had nearly died that day in the woods, nearly died the same way she had. He explained about Aeylia, and how she had to claim him, and explain she was from the future. Of how he waited thousands of years for her, rotting in a prison cell. Of her crying over his body.

He told her about his kitten.

Liluthia felt his pain, felt the sadness he felt. She understood how it felt, having lost her mother at an early age.

So she said something to comfort him.

"Niyx, there is a way for you to see her again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Niyx gaped as Liluthia said those words.

"Really?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"Yes, dearest one. Come, follow me." Was all she said before turning away.

Trusting her, he followed her footsteps along a corridor into a pure white room. He bit back a groan. Pure white? Really?

Sitting down on one of the comfortable chairs there, he watched as Liluthia pulled back a curtain to reveal a screen.

"This is new, I only discovered it yesterday." She explained, fiddling with the controls. "Now, what's her name again?"

"Her name is Alex. Alexandra Rose Jennings, also known as Aeylia, the Draekon bonded or the Freyan girl." He answered, wondering what this was about.

"Okay, just hold on." She said, and sat next to him, curling an arm around his shoulders.

Niyx gasped. There on the screen in front of him was his kitten, curled up with Soraya next to her. He watched, transfixed, as the Library transported Kaiden to Alex. He saw him give her the Silverwood scroll, noting with amusement that the boy had bruised knuckles from where Kaiden had punched him. Kaiden left, leaving Alex to her tears and thoughts. She opened it, and just at the sight of his first word, _Kitten,_ she almost burst into tears. Niyx couldn't imagine what she'd be feeling right now, probably devastated, full of grief and anger at Aven. He saw Lady Mystique's counterpart, the elusive Master Athora appear with Kaiden next to Alex. He saw her get given a ring that hid the golden shimmer of her _vaeliana_ bond, smirking as he knew she would enjoy not being a 'radioactive freak of nature'.

He saw her, Kaiden by her side, step into the portal to Tia Auras.

Leaning back, he smiled- she was in safe hands.

The couple watched as the portal shimmered and closed, knowing that, indeed, there was a life after death.


End file.
